


Remember Me

by D0ll



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prequel, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0ll/pseuds/D0ll
Summary: "Do you remember," His voice is hoarse as he kneels in front of her. Laura sat up on the bed peering at him strangely because the unusual soft and vulnerable tone his voice took. "You were just a child and your parents took you to Virginia?" Looking earnestly into her eyes pleading for her to remember him.





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> Loving you feels like my commitment to eternity a long time ago  
> Nicola An, The Universe at Heartbeat

"What the hell was that?!" Laura demands pulling Mad Sweeney by his wrist to stare murderously into his eyes. Her hand squeezing so tight he thought it might pop off his arm.

"Shit, I'm sorry! I just wanted to shut you up for a fuckin' moment. I wasn't even thinking." Sweeney even managed to look guiltily at her for kissing her without her consent. But Laura paid no mind to his cries of pain or his guilt. She only wanted answers.

Laura shook her head in aggravation, he didn't understand, now she was forced to explain to him how her heart beat two steady and solid times when their lips meant before she pushed him away and returned to being dead and motionless. Shadow was the only one supposed to have that power, her husband, her shining light, certainly not Sweeney. Laura tried to deny what happened and when that failed because she was too self involved and too desperate to live again to ignore that her heart beat and that meant there was a way to resurrect her that she didn't know about before. Then she tried to think of an explanation unsuccessfully. The confused expression Sweeney wore only made her angrier. "You are not Shadow! But you made my heart beat! How is that possible?!" Each word was punctuated by her grip becoming tighter and more painful.

Even in agony Sweeney couldn't help but to make a stupid, sly remark like she knew he would. "I've been told I have an animal magnetism-" Laura was in no mood for games, she let go of his wrist only to grab his throat choking him. Sweeney made gargling noises, his face turning blue as he struggled to breath. He barely manages to barley squeeze out a plea for her to stop so he could answer.

Laura drops her hand, Sweeney knees buckle, he drops to the floor, grabs his throat and rubs it tenderly. He looks at the place her dead heart was. "Are you sure?" He sounded hopeful and excited not that he cares about her regaining life, Laura reminds herself, only about getting his precious coin back. _Leperchauns only care about their gold._  A voice popped in her mind, Laura shook her head, where had that thought come from? It wasn't even true. Sweeney cared nothing about gold she witnessed him throwing gold coins away like empty gum wrappers. Plus the voice, while familiar wasn't her own or belonged to anyone she knew. An old woman's voice laced with an accent like Sweeney's even though he was the only Irish person she knew. But Laura had bigger things to worry about and wrote it off surmising it must be from tv show or movie.

"I know what I felt." Laura moves her hands to her chest, willing her heart to beat again, but it lay still, she let a drawn out sigh. She got a brief taste of life again only for it to be ripped away like a rug from underneath her. Mad Sweeney strokes his beard thoughtfully, but he was relaxed and thoughtful while she was still shocked. He was hiding something.

Tired of his insolence, she walks up to him her fist raised, but Sweeney put his arms up in submission. "I can only ine'er assumptions."

Laura mutely nods her head, put up her arms back down at her side and sat on the bed numbly. Waiting for his explanation no matter how shitty and ill thought out. If it had been another day she would have tortured him until he hurried up and gave her answers. But now she was simply too tired not physically but mentally. Weary of her supernatural strength and weary of hurting him. Her heart beat, even if it only lasted a few seconds, it reminded her of what all she lost. What it felt like to be alive. Laura just wants her husband back, she just wants to be a normal living girl again. So she waits patiently for Sweeney to continue.

 _Coin. Essie. Connection._ His thoughts were said out loud in half completed sentences some of it not even in English. Pacing back and forth trying to figure it out in his own head. Finally he stops in front of her his face full of excitement and grabs her hands, "With my coin in your belly and the connection between us-"

Laura tugs her hands away from him. "What connection?? I barely know you!" Anguish rushes through Sweeeney's being. His elated smile turning into sorrowful frown. He draws away from her like a wounded puppy, his back on her like he couldn't bear to look at her in that moment. But Laura wasn't sympathetic. There was some knowing in his hurt eyes, something he was holding back from her.

Laura grabs the mattress with both hands in frustration and squeezed until she heard a tare. "What are you hiding?! I've seen the way you look at me when you think I'm not paying attention. What is it?!"

"Do you remember," His voice hoarse as he kneels in front of her. Laura sat up in bed peering down at him strangely because the unusual soft and vulnerable tone he was using. "You were a child and your parents took you to Virginia?" Looking earnestly into her eyes pleading for her to remember him. 

* * *

 

The orange and red trees rustled above them, the branches shook, leaves fell and scattered on the grass beside Laura's rain boots. The autumn wind whipped the mother's scarf and nearly blew off her daughter's beret. Not that Laura would miss the scratchy thing, the little girl shoved her cold hands in her pockets trying to find relief from the autumn chill.

Between the cold weather, the long car ride from Indiana to Virginia, and her itchy hat the ten year old was grouchy and irritable. But her mother used to her daughter's attitude ignored her when Laura kicked her feet.

"Here is where your great, great grandmother is buried at." Her mother said and stopped in front of an old headstone. Then crouched down so she could straighten out her daughter's hat and clothes. Her and her husband were both ordinary looking people. But their daughter was beautiful, so much so that Angie would question if her baby wasn't switched with some one else's, a movie star or model, if it wasn't for their shared hair and eye color. It wasn't just Laura's extraordinary looks that made it hard to relate to her. The girl was smart, mean, in a biting way that cut to the bone and unruly. Polar opposite to the good natured, obedient, simple minded and plain in every way children her sister and brother had. Angie could relate more to her nieces and nephews. Those children who she guiltily liked spending more time with than her own daughter. Mrs. McCabe could only delight in her daughter by dressing the little girl up like a doll. She curled, placed bows and flowers in her hair and dressed herself and Laura in mommy and me matching outfits. As if a superficial and contrived connection would blossom into a real one. But it seemed like Laura was determined to ruin that for her too. Laura was a strong willed child and every time her mother tried to make her wear a '"stupid looking" costume or "ugly" outfit she didn't approve of the girl would throw a fit. Angie always thought she'd bond with her daughter and they'd be best friends. Instead she got this strange little girl she didn't know what do with.

Angie tried to wipe some dirt off her daughter's skin with her thumb but Laura smacked her hand before she could touch her, as if her touch was poison. Mrs. McCabe sighed, rose to her feet and turned away before her daughter could see her crest fallen face. Sometimes she thought Laura enjoyed seeing the hurt she inflected. "Essie Richardson" she read the name on the tombstone as if nothing happened with reverence. Laura rolled her eyes, like her mother had any connection to her long dead ancestor. But the sincerity in her mother's voice made the little girl do a double take at the old tombstone waiting to feel something... Nothing.

Laura usually felt this way. Boredom always led her into trouble. The older she became the more reckless she became, seeking trouble to excite her. Her parents seeking new ways to punish her. Putting her in longer and longer time outs and more of her toys taken away. But no matter how long they put her in a corner or how much or what they took the girl did not care. Laura didn't care about anything or anyone. Her parents were at a loss on how to effectively punish her. When their ineptitude was shown, as they argued outside her bedroom door on how to effectively punish her, that was one of the only things that made Laura happy.

Her great, great, great grandmother's farm was sold by one of Essie's grandchildren and the new family turned the dilapidated tobacco farm into a popular Halloween destination. Laura wanted to ride on the hayride, run through the corn maze and pick a pumpkin everything her parents promised her before they pulled her out of school early and started the long car ride here not visit some old tombstone. Her mom waved over to her dad and walked over to her husband without checking to see if Laura was beside her. The girl despite wanting to leave the dull grave crossed her arms over her chest and stayed in place. They never paid attention to her, they never hugged her as much as her cousins and even though she told herself she didn't care about them it still hurt. Laura kicked the dirt, she wished her parents hadn't brought her on this dumb trip, she wished they were gone.

"You look just like her." An deep voice said in awe and astonishment. Laura turned around searching for its' owner. She _knew_ that voice. A few yards away was man's dark stiletto. He approached closer and closer stopping a few steps behind the tombstone. He was so tall Laura had to strain her neck as far back as she could in order to see his face. But then the bright sun blocked her vision and hurt her eyes.

Laura was small and scrawny for her age and most adults were much taller than her. But he was the biggest man she'd ever seen, he towered over her tiny firm, even if it wasn't for the sun it was almost impossible to look at him clearly from her angle. He's so imposing, so much bigger than her Laura asked if he was a giant. She knew fairies and goblins weren't real but if there were little people then there must be the opposite.

Her hand raised above her eyes to block out the sun, she can just see the tips of his copper hair glimmering in the sun. "No, I'm a leperchaun." Laura frowned he was treating her like every adult treats children by indulging her in fairytales like Santa Claus, the Easter bunny and leprechauns. Her parents believed in every story, read to her the Bible every night. She wondered if they just wanted to scare her into being a good child or they actually believed the dribble they were spewing at her. "There's no such thing!" She retorted.

The man chuckled mirthlessly and sat on his knees so Laura can finally see his face. Her parents had eyes and hair the color of dirt, but his hair was brighter then the red autumn leaves and his eyes bluer than the sky. Her world had been shrouded in bland browns and monotone blacks, and there he is, in vivid color. A red wound tearing apart the numbness of her life. Yet he doesn't look strange to her, his features feel familiar to her in a way her family was never to her. Like once she had fire in her hair too instead of limp brunette hair. He smiled at her and Laura smiled back. He's the most handsome and magnificent man she'd ever seen. Her cheeks flushed red as she blushed and her heart pounded against her tiny ribs. Her first crush.

Laura was fascinated by him, he's so familiar yet so strange. His presence magnetic, she couldn't look away from him. Light danced in his blue eyes and a smile tugged at his lips when he held out a callused hand to her. He was happy to meet her as she was to meet him she realized elated.

"Mad Sweeney." He introduced himself Laura realized it was a strange name. It should sound odd to her yet she doesn't question it. She repeated it and it felt familiar on her tongue. Like an echo of an echo.

"Laura McCabe." She pulled her hand out of her pocket, he shook it and his giant hand instantly warmed her little cold one.

Mad Sweeney stood back up and Laura missed being able to directly look into his blue eyes. He lit a cigarette and gray smoke circled around him before disappearing into the sky making her nose itch. But she held back a sneeze. He's the man her parents warned her about. Wild and savage. That aura of his, of thrill and danger is something she will look for in every boyfriend in the future. Something every boy will fall short of. They were pretenders playing at being bad. They couldn't relate to the darkness and destructiveness  that lived inside Laura and Sweeney.

Laura knew her parents would want her to run away from him, so she stayed. Doing something her parents wouldn't approve of thrilled her. Laura had recklessness in her to the point of self sabotage. Anyway there was nothing to fear from him. She could tell from the bruised knuckles and the way he held himself Sweeney was a dangerous man. But she wasn't scared of him in the slightest. She felt safe with him. _He's supposed to watch over me_. Laura felt it deep in her bones even if she wasn't sure where this thought came from.

Sweeney had dirty old boots, black suspenders, a white undershirt and brown windbreaker. Her parents never left the house without clean and ironed clothes. They would think he looked like a bum. But Laura never cared what they thought.

For a moment Sweeney peered down at her, she peered up back at him making moon eyes. He was unsure what to do with her he hadn't been around children in a long time. The kids of today dumbfounded Sweeney, they believed in nothing but their arcade games, television and celebrities. But he didn't want to leave the girl who looked so much like Essie just yet. Finally he asked her. "Do you want to see some magic?" All kids like magic tricks, right?

Laura frowned, "There's no such thing as magic."

Sweeney shook his head, stomped the cigarette under his boot but the annoyance he briefly showed ended when he winked and Laura's heart skip a beat, "Oh ye of little faith!" He exclaimed with a flourish and as quick as a fox he plucked coins out of the sky, the gold glittered in the afternoon sun, before falling like rain over her. Laura laughed and crawled on her hands and knees to collect the coins from the ground, then stuffed them in her pants and her coat pocket. At that age attracted to the shininess not the money.

Mad Sweeney told her goodbye and her heart broke in a painful way a little girl shouldn't. She wanted to go with him desperately. Laura wanted her family to disappear and travel with him to the places she dreams of but her young eyes have yet to seen. She wanted him to take her where the rocky cliffs and the stormy sea meet. Some how she's sure he knows where it is and how to get there. She wanted to go before she grows up and forgets him. Forgets there's so much more in the world than ordinary people and boring tedium she's known so far.

Mad Sweeney hesitated, a dark and greedy expression crossed over his features. Laura held out her arms up to him, her lip quivered in a silent plea. He might be mad enough to take her. For centuries he's waited for someone to believe in him. And now his truest believer is back staring up at him through new young eyes waiting for him to take her. There was no mistaking her even without Essie's curly red mane and freckles, Laura possessed the same small round face and beautiful green eyes, the same that haunt his dreams. And she was looking at him so eagerly and hopefully. The young are easy to mold. He could knock the disbelief out of her and replace it with belief in him and teach her the old ways. He won't have to watch her grow into an apathetic faithless American. Watch her marry another from a far and die like Essie. Or worst yet never see her again.

Sweeney lost his grit when he heard her parents call her name. He couldn't take her from the ones that loved her. A little girl doesn't belong with him, hearing his foul mouth, watching him get drunk and get into bar fights every night. His fingers itched to give her the lucky coin Essie had once given him. To return it to its owner. He reached in his pocket but couldn't do it. Couldn't get rid of the only material procession that meant anything to him. The only thing he had left of Essie. Where would a forgotten leprechaun be without luck?

He's about to walk away, her parents voices were getting closer, but he stopped and laid a palm on the tombstone. "Will you do me a favor, Ess- Laura?" He asked without turning back as he brushed leaves and dirt from the cold stone.

"What kind of favor?" Laura's voice was choked up, she blinked back tears.

"Leave out a cup of milk or bread on your window sill at night." Laura brows furrowed in confusion, before she can ask why he's walking away. Her parents are crowding her, blocking her vision of him as they scolded her for getting lost. Laura did not listen, she tried to lift her head and stand on her tip toes to get one last look at him. She pleaded with them to stay longer at the pumpkin patch suddenly wanting to know everything about the Irish woman buried here. But her parents had enough of this vacation and her. They drove back home to Indiana and made it back very late.

Laura was so tired but she didn't forget. She hid the gold coins and tip toed to the kitchen and struggled to pour milk into her barbie cup. She could barely see over the counter and it was dark. She spilled some on the counter and then in the hall in a rush to get back to her room and set it out. When her mother asked her that morning what the milk was for she said she had seen a wild cat looking for food in their yard before they left. Her mom's eyes which had been suspicious, Lura was always up to no good, softened. Finally she found  something Laura liked cats. Mrs. McCabe always been a cat lover, maybe she found something they could bond over. She loved cats, so did her mom and her mother before her.   Angie poured a bowl of milk as Laura eagerly watched on the next night. She hadn't seen any stray cat, maybe she'd adopt a cat from the shelter for Laura and tell her it was a wild one she found on the doorstep licking the milk. But that morning the bowl was empty.

Mad Sweeney had come and taken the offering. Laura was his first follower in years, not that she knew what she was doing or why, but the hollowness of her worship didn't matter. Only that he knew where to find her was the important part. 

* * *

 

That memory opened up a floodwave. Flashes of the red hair making brief appearances through her life. "You were with me through me everything." Sweeney was watching her closely, but Laura's eyes were unfocused as she remembered. High school graduation, the red Mohawk in the back who got up and walked out as soon as her name was called. The bullies who threw gum in her hair and taunted her for weeks after she turned their offer of dates down, who switched schools after savagely being beat up on their way home from school. The time she fell off her bike and was knocked unconscious but somehow ended up safely in a hospital bed. 

"Yes." His voice quivers. Sweeney hands itch to reach out to touch her. Now that she knows, knows that her and him were everything. While Shadow was just passing fancy of her's. Nothing could part them, not time, gods, or even death. But fear stops him, he looks down at his boots preparing for her to lash out and accuse him of stalking her. But Laura is silent her body totally still as she tries to process it all. She should be mad at the him for intruding in her life, but there's only gratitude. Like Essie her ancestor that prayed for the leprechaun to watch over and bless her. But one question still plagues her, "Then why did you kill me?" There wasn't any hostility or malice in her tone, just curiosity.

Sweeney ran his hands through his mohawk in anguish. "When Grimnir gave me the orders to kill you I couldn't do it. I saw Robbie in the truck. I didn't see you. " Because she'd been crouched down. Laura nods wordlessly at his explanation, she was at lost for words, a hard feat to accomplish. Tense moments pass and Sweeney looks like he's about to say something but Laura doesn't let him. In one swift move she grabs him by the collar and kisses him. For a moment Sweeney is still, surprised, but then his callused hand moves upward to cup her cold, gray cheek.

Laura was the one to make the first move but his reaction is strong. He's waited years for this moment. And a little bit of smell and decay isn't going to deter him. He deepens the kiss quickly. His lips and hands all over her, like he's trying to devour her. Or stake his claim on her after suffering watching her with other men for years.

His passion burns. Grabbing her curves hard but mindful about her stitches. He lifts her up and pushes her against the wall wrapping his arms possessivly around her waist. Laura welcomes his touch with an needyness and urgency that surprises her. He's intoxicating, the roughness, the way he moans and growls. Her hands reach to grab his broad shoulders, then slams him against her and wraps her legs tightly around him. She's not thinking, for once, just feeling.

Sweeney is kissing her throat down to her neck when he feels her vein pulse. He looks up hopefully at her face checking if she felt it too or if his mind is playing tricks on him. Laura looks at him, her smile just for him, he's sure a bit of color has returned to her cheeks and she nods. He leans his ear down and hears the steady drum of her heart it was faint but there. He feels a surge of warmth roll off her body as blood starts flowing. Sweeney lifts his head, their eyes meet in amazement and laugh in amazement and excitement. They chased down gods, and spent countless hours and traveled endless miles all for this moment. While the solution had been in front of them the whole time.

Laura's hands trail over his muscular chest and trim waist to unbuckle his belt, brushing over the bulge in his pants. Sweeney moans and rocks his hips into her hand desperately looking for friction. She wastes no time unzipping his pants, then takes a step back so she could tug her own jeans down. She barely has her underwear down when Sweeney surprises her by lifting her up her back colliding into the wall with a thud. Before she can even breath he's inside her. Laura gasp and Sweeney looks up scared that he hurt her. After all they done to each other his look of worry for her for this is surreal. She shakes her head and motions for him to continue. It does hurt but its a good burn one that reminds her she can feel now. He buries his head in her neck and pants against her skin at the feel of her before thrusting hard and savagely into her.<\p>

Laura's eyes roll back and she throws her head back. Sweeney struggles to keep his eyes open watching her ardently, at every feature, at every expression on her face. After all this time waiting and wanting her he wants this moment forever ingrained in his mind. His hands grab her hips, her blunt nails digging into his back. His thrust become somehow deeper and faster. Laura screams his name and feels herself come undone. Her legs feel like jelly and the only thing keeping her from falling is Sweeney. Grabbing her ass lifting her up, his breathing become more ragged and rough, his hands holding her tighter and with a long moan he spills himself inside her. He drops her gently to her feet and this time Laura holds him up as he collapses against her. His head buried in her neck as he tries to even his breathing. Laura would usually go, take a shower and hope her lover was gone or asleep by the time she came out but now she has no desire to leave. Her hands trace the muscles of his back, her fingernails grazing over random scars and scratches from different time periods, wishing her touch could heal him. Sweeney recovers after a moment and looks at her face like she is a treasure.

Laura smiles back, before surprising him by throwing him on the bed. Sweeney's back bounces off the mattress with the force of her throw.

"It stopped working." She pouts. Sweeney's worry makes him miss the playful glint in her eyes. Laura crawls on her hands and knees over his body, smiles wickedly and presses her finger against his mouth. "I think we should try again.

Sweeney grins and strokes his thumb over her hips. "You can't give an old man a moment to recover?" Laura giggles and shakes her head no, kissing his neck while her hand travels lower and lower. He humps into her hand and bites his bottom lip. "You're going to kill me, woman!" Sweeney complains half heartily.

"I thought you were supposed to be a god?" Laura pouts in disappointment, her hand going faster with her supernatural strength.

"I'm a damn leperchaun woman! Not a six breasted sex demon for fucks sake!" Sweeney protests weakly.

Laura sighs, lifting her hand away and sits up as if to leave. "Maybe I'll have to find another god then, from what I heard, jinns are superb lovers."

Sweeney growls, before she knows it she is laying flat on her back with him above her. His hands grip her wrist pinning them firmly against the bed on either side of her head, Laura smiles and let's him. Enjoying the way his gaze darkened and his roughness. His jaw is clenched and his eyes burn with jealously. Laura actually feels herself grow wet. Sweeney shoves her thighs apart, settles between them and throws her legs roughly around his waist.

"I belong to you and you belong to me." Laura is about to say something, but then he's inside her in one long deep stroke and she forget what she was about to say.

Destiny was a concept Laura never believed in. You are thrown arbituary into this life, you make dumb decisions and then you die had been her philosophy. But this felt like it was fate. It felt right and natural to be with him. Laura never had this before. Never known anyone like him before. This had been her destiny right from birth. There was no denying it. It was like his name was written on her soul, but only now she remembered how to read the letters.


End file.
